Organic light emitting diodes offer a potentially low cost and energy efficient source of light. But limitations on the brightness of light produced by OLEDs have limited their applications. While some techniques have been proposed to increase the brightness of OLED sources, the techniques typically reduce OLED efficiency, reduced OLED life, or include other effects that work counter to one or more of the advantages of OLEDs that made them attractive in the first place.